Drunken truth
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Hari ini hari pertunangannya, tapi kenapa Mingyu merasa tidak bahagia? SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON! GYUWON!


Drunken truth

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

WARN! : YA-OI, Light OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gelap malam membuat lelaki bersetelan tuxedo tersebut harus menfokusnya kedua matanya agar ia tidak menabrak sesuatu saat berjalan. Lampu-lampu penerangan di sepanjang jalan tidak menyala, dan Mingyu merutuki hal tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya, menelusuri komponen wajah yang dapat dibilang tampan itu, merusak tatanan ribuan helai rambut yang sebelumnya tertata sempurna. Mingyu tidak punya niat untuk merapihkan rambutnya saat ini.

Ia melepaskan tuxedo hitam yang sebelumnya menempel setia di tubuhnya secara sembarang, menampilkan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya dengan pas.

Dasi yang sebelumnya terikat indah pada belah kerah kemejanya ia longgarkan, merasa kalau-kalau dasi tersebut bisa membuatnya sulit bernafas jika tidak segera dilepaskan.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah tak tentu arah menyusuri aspal jalanan yang begitu dingin, netra coklatnya memancarkan tatapan kosong. Tidak sedang memikirkan apapun─dan tidak ingin memikirkan apapun.

Mingyu tidak yakin ia sudah gila atau apa. Maksudnya, ia tidak sedih, namun ia juga tidak bahagia. Ia dapat tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya di siang hari, tapi terkadang saat malam tiba. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa dan tersenyum.

(Pada dasarnya Mingyu memang hampir frustasi, namun ia dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari hal itu)

Tuxedo hitam itu tidak ia pakai tanpa tujuan, hari ini adalah pesta pertunangannya.

Mingyu pergi meninggalkan pesta itu lebih awal dari tamu undangan, pesta yang seharusnya menjadi momen paling bahagia yang dapat ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, seharusnya Mingyu menjadi orang paling bahagia saat ini.

Tapi entah di sudut hatinya yang mana perasaan itu kembali muncul.

Perasaan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Konsep pernikahannya nanti sangat sempurna, dilangsungkan begitu mewah dan romantis, dan juga akan dihadiri oleh ribuan tamu. Kolega keluarga, teman-temannya, dan juga pegawai perusahaannya. Seharusnya ini menjadi momen yang paling membuat semua pasangan yang datang cemburu.

Mingyu tidak jahat, ia tidak membenci calon istrinya. Tapi rasanya ia begitu lelah jika membayangkan dirinya harus tersenyum seperti seorang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini saat acara pernikahan itu nanti berlangsung.

(Ini yang menyebabkan ia meninggalkan pesta pertunangannya lebih awal. Membuat beberapa pasang mata milik sahabat dan keluarga dekat yang datang terheran-heran karna mempelai prianya saja sudah pergi duluan.)

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya erat, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masih berhembus kencang sampai-sampai ia merasa para-parunya sesak karna terlalu banyak terisi udara.

Ia hanya mengikuti arah langkah kakinya, berjalan lungkai seperti seorang manusia setengah zombie. Mendapati rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit, namun ia tidak peduli.

Mingyu merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang sudah hilang.

Mingyu bukan lelaki lembek, ia juga bukan lelaki lemah yang hidup dalam penyesalan dan penderitaan tanpa ujung. Tapi ia memang merasa tujuan hidupnya sudah tidak ada, ia hanya pergi ke kantor, bekerja, dan pulang.

Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia dapat kembali ke rumah tepat waktu, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya harus bekali-kali memperhatikan notifikasi ponselnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan balasan masuk atau tidak saat sedang bekerja.

Lebih tepatnya, Mingyu sudah tidak niat melakukan semua hal itu lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya menyusuri tempat di hadapannya. Mingyu tau tempat ini, tempat yang selalu Mingyu datangi jika ia sedang merasa ia harus membunuh dirinya. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi disana, menatap lurus kedepan kosong.

Kalimat itu, nada bicaranya, raut wajahnya. Semuanya masih terputar seperti kaset rusak di otaknya. Mingyu masih sangat ingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Gyu. Kanker yang diderita Wonwoo terlalu agresif. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia dapat bertahan sampai besok atau tidak."

Mingyu bergeming, Itu kesekian kalinya Mingyu mendengar kalimat itu, Seungcheol mengatakannya dengan begitu pelan dan hati-hati. Karna jika ia salah berkata sedikit ia tahu jika Mingyu bisa saja hilang kendali.

Tapi itu dulu, saat ia pertama kali ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa membawa Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba pingsan di kamar mandi tanpa sebab, dan semua itu baru terbongkar.

Wonwoo biasanya mengeluh sakit kepala tanpa sebab secara tiba-tiba, dan juga menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya. Namun rasa sakit itu dapat secepat kilat menyergap seluruh kepalanya lagi, rasanya kepala Wonwoo ingin pecah setiap merasakan hal itu.

Namun Wonwoo tidak pernah bercerita, karna ia kira itu hanyalah hal biasa yang menyerang manusia pada umumnya.

Kanker otak itu sudah menjalar ke semua penjuru sel otaknya. Mingyu ingin membayar berapa pun memang sudah tak dapat disembuhkan lagi, bahkan Mingyu rasanya ingin menjual segala aset yang ia miliki saat itu demi suatu hal yang dinamakan kesembuhan.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Ia bahkan rela terjun dari atas gedung tiga puluh lantai jika itu dapat menghancurkan sel kanker yang mengerogoti otak Wonwoo─sekarang sudah menyebar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Mingyu masuk ke sebuah kamar, kamar pasien itu tempat paling luas yang ada di rumah sakit dan terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam karangan bunga, kartu ucapan, dan buah-buahan segar. Sejenis penyemangat hidup untuk sang pasien. Mingyu merasakan dadanya sesak, ada rasa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemandangan di hadapannya ini sangat membuat dirinya ingin menangis, namun ia menarik nafasnya pelan. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas untuk ukuran satu orang pasien.

Wonwoo disana sedang tertidur membelakanginya, meringkuk dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Jika saja bukan karna rambut hitam legamnya mungkin ia sudah berbaur dengan sprai putih yang terlalu bersih dan natural itu. Alat denyut jantung di atas kepalanya seperti jam, detik demi detik berdetik seakan mengawasi hidup dan mati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bahkan kini sudah terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas, terlihat begitu ringan dan bewarna putih.

Langkah Mingyu terasa begitu berat namun akhirnya ia berhasil tiba pada kursi disebelah ranjang. Kursi yang baru saja Mingyu tinggalkan untuk berbicara dengan Seungcheol sebelumnya. Mingyu melepaskan jas kantornya dan menyisahkan kemeja putih yang sudah kusut dan lusuh akibat seharian bekerja.

Mingyu bekerja di pagi hari hingga siang, lalu segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Wonwoo sampai besok paginya.

Sepasang mata sipit Wonwoo terbuka, kemudian makin menyipit seakan berusaha fokus untuk melihat seseorang di hadapannya. "Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk terlau samar, mungkin Wonwoo tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tubuh sebesar ini saja ia masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, apalagi anggukan itu.

"Kau pergi kemana saja... aku kangen banget." Suaranya teramat pelan dan berat, jika keadaan ruangan ini tidak hening dan kedap suara mungkin Mingyu tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu serasa mimpi buruk yang sangat tidak nyata bagi Mingyu, melihat sedikit harapan kehidupan yang masih tersisa dari raut wajahnya. Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa dibilang hidup sepenuhnya lagi sekarang.

Mingyu sedikit bangkit untuk menggeser kursi namun tangan kurus Wonwoo dengan cepat menelusup ke bagian jemari tebal Mingyu, "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, aku sangat ingin ditemani olehmu sekarang."

Mingyu memandangi tangan Wonwoo, terlalu kurus dan begitu putih. Seakan-akan hanya selembar kulit setebal kertas yang menutupi bagian tulang-tulangnya. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, kok."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan kerutan di matanya terlihat begitu jelas, ia memaksa matanya tetap terbuka. "Aku benci tempat ini, kau pasti bosan berada disini terus karna menemaniku."

Mendengar rentetan kalimat itu membuat Mingyu kehilangan kendali, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Wonwoo. Air matanya meleleh jatuh dan mengalir di pipi tirus Wonwoo. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik."

Wonwoo memperhatikan air mata Mingyu yang terus menerus mengalir. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Wonwoo menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya yang terasa begitu dingin. "Naiklah kesini, aku kedinginan."

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti Mingyu langsung menaikkan sebelah lututnya ke atas kasur. Merebahkan tubuh dan kepalanya untuk tertidur pada bantal yang sama dengan yang digunakan Wonwoo. Wonwoo beringsut mendekat agar tak ada celah antara mereka berdua.

Jantung Mingyu berdebar-debar, ini sudah seperti melihat sisi kehidupan Wonwoo yang lainnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangan besar Mingyu dan menempelkan di pipinya. "Kau begitu hangat." Wonwoo mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu seakan-akan ia takut Mingyu meninggalkannya lagi.

Mingyu segera menarik punggung Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Ayo, ceritakan sesuatu kepadaku. Tapi yang tidak berhubungan dengan penyakit dan rumah sakit." Suara Wonwoo lebih pelan dibanding sebuah bisikan. Mingyu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Wonwoo yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya saat ia berbicara.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, mencari-cari cerita yang tepat untuk dibicarakan saat ini. Dan berusaha berbicara dengan suara yang mantap tanpa bergetar.

"Menurutku _Me Before You_ tidak buruk." Mingyu membelai rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak Wonwoo genggam.

"Kau kapan membacanya?" Wonwoo berbisik, ia terkejut namun suaranya terlalu lemah untuk dikatakan sedang terkejut.

"Dulu," Perkataannya terhenti sejenak. "Saat kau sedang keluar atau semacamnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau selalu meledekku seperti wanita karna membaca novel itu. Lihat siapa sekarang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Mingyu khawatir jika pita suara Wonwoo akan terluka saat mendengar Wonwoo berbicara kalimat sepanjang itu, itu hal yang tidak masuk akal, namun segala hal mengenai Wonwoo membuat Mingyu hilang akal.

Wonwoo masih setia memegang telapak tangan Mingyu. Berusaha mencari kehangatan lain dari tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Wonwoo, lalu mengecupnya. "Kau dingin sekali."

"Gyu, berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku." Wonwoo berujar.

"Apa saja untukmu, Won." Mingyu menatap lurus mata sipit Wonwoo.

"Berjanjilah untuk menikahi gadis lain nanti, lalu kau memiliki anak. Setidaknya tiga." Wonwoo menarik nafas setelah berbicara hal itu, nafasnya hampir habis.

Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo begitu dalam, ia benci Wonwoo yang mengatakan hal itu begitu tenang. Efek _morfin_ yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol pasti penyebabnya, Wonwoo saat ini seperti daun kering yang hampir putus tertiup angin, bergelantungan tak tentu arah sambil menunggu angin meniupnya lepas.

Wonwoo merenggangkan jaraknya dengan Mingyu, menguap. Lalu berbicara lagi "Aku... lelah sekali."

Dada Mingyu hampir mencelos saat mendengar tiga kata itu, kata-kata yang seakan menusuk jantung dan hatinya bersamaan. Ia melihat Wonwoo ingin memejamkan matanya lagi, dan seketika perasaan panik menyerang dirinya, menyadari jika lelaki yang merupakan tunangannya itu akan segera tertidur.

Mingyu takut Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, karna ia takut setelah itu ia tidak dapat melihat sepasang mata yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila itu lagi. Ia segera mengguncang bahu Wonwoo pelan untuk mencegahnya, lalu berujar. "Jangan tidur dulu, temani aku sebentar lagi, Won."

Wonwoo menyentuh wajah Mingyu yang sudah kembali basah, "Jangan menangis lagi, kau sudah terlalu sering menangis. Nanti air matamu juga ikut menangis, loh."

Mingyu tertawa karna ia tahu Wonwoo sedang berusaha bergurau dengan permainan katanya itu, candaan Wonwoo selalu tidak lucu─Wonwoo orang yang begitu garing. Namun kali ini ia berusaha tertawa, agar Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu akhirnya tertawa karna gurauannya.

Mingyu rasa air mata Wonwoo telah kering karna faktanya, Wonwoo pasti lebih sering menangis dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gyu." Tangan Wonwoo jatuh ke leher Mingyu, seolah ia tidak kuat menggangkat tangan kurus itu terlalu lama.

Dada Mingyu semakin sesak saat melihat hal itu, ia benci kata 'aku mencintaimu' harus terucap dari bibirnya, bukan, bukan karna ia tidak mencintai Wonwoo lagi.

Ia sangat─terlalu mencintai Wonwoo. Tapi rasanya jika Mingyu sudah mengatakan hal itu, itu pertanda jika semua ini telah sampai final seolah Mingyu mengatakan kata 'Selamat tinggal' kepada Wonwoo, dan Mingyu tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal', kata terkutuk itu.

"Kau masih belum berjanji kepadaku, Gyu. Berjanjilah untuk menikahi seorang gadis, memiliki sedikitnya tiga anak, kau juga boleh memelihara kura-kura jika kau mau. Setelah itu melupakanku selamanya dari kehidupanmu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo nanar, "Untuk bagian terakhir, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menepatinya."

Wonwoo tersenyum, senyumnya begitu lemah dan wajahnya semakin pucat. "Tidak apa, setidaknya bahagiakan wanita itu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Aku janji." Mingyu berujar dengan suara bergetar sambil berusaha menahan tangis lagi. Dan senyum Wonwoo merekah saat mendengar janji Mingyu.

"Aku ingin konsep pernikahannya sama seperti yang kita rencanakan. Kira-kira lagu pernikahannya apa, ya?" Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar yang berlapis wallpaper bergambar bintang. Enam bulan terkurung di ruangan putih ini ia jadi merindukan lingkungan luar rumah sakit.

"Jangan bilang kau masih ingin lagu Drunken Truth itu." Mingyu menimpali perkataan Wonwoo. Wonwoo lalu tersenyum, "Ya, tapi itu bukan lagu pernikahan sih."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Aku ingin kali ini kau memanggilku hyung, untuk kali ini saja tak apa."

Ia tidak tahu. Tapi Mingyu senang saat ia memanggil Wonwoo dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. Itu begitu spesial di mata Mingyu, walaupun Wonwoo selalu melarangnya untuk memanggilnya seformal itu lagi.

Tapi saat Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan hyung ia jadi ingat masa-masa saat ia masih bersekolah, dan Wonwoo adalah seniornya yang begitu galak dan dingin yang selalu menjunjung tinggi formalitas, Mingyu ingat saat Wonwoo dengan galak mengajari semua adik kelas jika rasa hormat dan panggilan formal itu sangat penting.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum. "Selera musikmu memang selalu aneh, _hyung_." Mingyu menyisir poni Wonwoo yang berantakan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, ini aroma favorit Mingyu.

Aroma tubuh alami milik Wonwoo, tanpa parfum buatan, ataupun sabun cair.

Ia dapat melihat nafas Wonwoo yang sudah pendek-pendek, Mingyu hampir saja kelepasan berteriak. Namun ia menahannya, berusaha untuk tetap berani menatap keadaan tunangannya itu. Berbicara dan bertahan seakan tidak melihat apa-apa.

Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, dan Mingyu merasa dirinya sendirian. Lebih sendirian dibanding dulu saat ia di diamkan Wonwoo selama seminggu karna telah merobek cover novel yang paling disayanginya.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menarik dagu Wonwoo untuk memastikan jika Wonwoo masih tetap terjaga.

"Sakit tidak, hyung? Dimana saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo berujar pendek.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo bohong, jelas saja itu bohong. Mingyu tau sudah berapa banyak dosis _morfin_ yang disuntikkan Seungcheol ke tubuhnya, dan ia sekarang masih berkata ia tidak apa-apa.

"Jangan bohong, hyung. Aku tahu kau bohong."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, air mata dengan cepat meleleh di pipinya. "Ya... Sakit dimana-mana, dan aku berusaha menahannya. Seperti berdiri di ujung jurang dengan sebutir telur mentah menjadi pijakan di kakimu."

Mingyu rasanya benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisi Wonwoo dengan dirinya jika bisa, Mingyu meremas pergelangan tangannya lalu menghapus air mata Wonwoo yang masih terus berjatuhan.

Namun air mata Mingyu yang kini malah jatuh dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan milik Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku tidak tahu kau sakit. Seharusnya dulu saat kau mengeluh jika kepalamu sakit aku sudah membawamu ke dokter, aku yang paling bodoh disini." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, pelan tapi erat. Seakan-akan takut Wonwoo yang begitu ringkih ini terjatuh ke jurang.

"Ssstt, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi. Ini semua takdir." Mingyu bersumpah itu suara Wonwoo yang paling hidup yang dapat ia dengar semenjak Wonwoo terbaring di rumah sakit.

Nafas Mingyu tercekat, ia menarik nafas. Berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, ia tahu jika disini Wonwoo lah yang paling berjuang.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan rasanya akan selalu sama sampai kapanpun."

Wonwoo tertawa, tawa yang membuat dada Mingyu semakin sesak. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Gyu. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi." Suara Wonwoo semakin terdengar lemah.

Saat itulah Mingyu mengecup bibirnya, bibir pucat yang penuh dengan pecahan kulit itu. Wonwoo dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Mingyu melumat bibirnya begitu lembut. Seperti memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas sebisanya, ia tak dapat melakukan banyak. Wonwoo hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dan Wonwoo merasakan ada setitik air mata yang kembali menetes di sudut matanya saat ia terpejam.

"Gyu, aku ingin tidur dulu ya. Aku... sangat capek."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya.

 _Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang._

Mingyu ingin sekali melarang Wonwoo supaya tidak tertidur, namun belahan hatinya yang lain malah mengatakan. "Tak apa-apa. Tidurlah, sayang. Kau bisa tidur sekarang, tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil memandang Mingyu, senyumannya saat itu entah kenapa merupakan senyum tercantik yang pernah Mingyu lihat dibandingkan semua senyum yang pernah dilihatnya. "Terima kasih, Gyu. Untuk semuanya."

Mingyu dapat melihatnya, bibir pucat Wonwoo yang melengkungkan senyum sebelum ia tertidur. Ada rasa lega luar biasa dibalik binar matanya, seperti terjatuh bebas di udara. Merasakan angin yang menusuk kulit-kulitnya yang tak terbungkus pakaian, tidak ada rasa sakit lagi.

Wonwoo tepat tertidur dalam dekapan lembut Mingyu.

Mingyu juga mengantuk, tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin tertidur. Takut jika ia terbangun nanti ia tidak dapat melihat Wonwoo lagi, seakan jika Mingyu terus membuka matanya. Wonwoo juga begitu.

Tapi semua itu terjadi.

Keesokkan harinya Mingyu terbangun karna suara bip-bip-bip yang biasa ia dengar berubah menjadi bip yang amat panjang begitu memekakan telinga, Mingyu memandangi kotak itu, berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

Derap kaki dokter dan suster segera memenuhi seisi ruangan, ada Seungcheol juga disana. Mingyu diminta untuk keluar namun ia masih ingin disana. Memastikan bahwa Wonwoo masih bernafas. Banyak suster yang menarik badan besar Mingyu untuk keluar, namun ia tetap tidak mau.

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo hyung, Hyung. Bangunlah. Katakan jika kau tidak apa-apa." Mingyu berujar panik, keringat mengalir pada pelipisnya. "YA! JEON WONWOO, DENGARKAN AKU!"

Mingyu mengguncang-guncang bahu sempit Wonwoo, yang kini sudah sangat dingin. Dan juga tidak bernyawa. Air mata Mingyu keluar terlalu deras untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"KIM MINGYU!" Seungcheol berteriak ke arah Mingyu yang sekarang begitu kehilangan kendali. Menarik tubuh besar itu keluar dari ruangan. Lalu mendorongnya ke dinding.

Mingyu benar-benar kehilangan akal saat ini, pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia telah kehilangan pegangan hidupnya.

Kim Mingyu kehilangan Jeon Wonwoo.

Kedua lutut Mingyu seakan kehilangan tulang, ia tak sanggup berdiri terlalu lama menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia terduduk, menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya di sudut rumah sakit. Menangis sejadi-jadinya yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lakukan karna ia percaya jika Wonwoo masih dapat sembuh.

Mingyu memberikan dirinya sendiri harapan yang terlalu tinggi, dan akhirnya kini ia jauh terhempas ke tanah begitu saja. Sakit sekali, ini benar-benar sakit. Mingyu bingung kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Ia memukul-mukul jantungnya yang terasa seperti ingin meloncat keluar.

.

.

.

"Hyung, tidak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu hyung? Itu panggilan yang sangat kau banggakan saat kita masih bersekolah." Mingyu tersenyum, senyum kecut. Memandangi selembar foto yang sudah terlihat lusuh kekuningan.

Foto ia dan Wonwoo saat mereka merayakan wisuda Wonwoo di universitas, senyum keduanya terlalu bahagia untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah dewasa.

Mingyu masih terduduk di salah satu kursi taman, kursi dimana ia dan Wonwoo selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk memakan es krim. Atau hanya sekedar berbicang. Atau mungkin saat mereka terdiam karna Wonwoo marah kepada Mingyu, dan Mingyu tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Hyung, aku menepati janjiku. Aku... akan menikahi seorang gadis bulan depan. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengannya. Tapi aku malah kabur duluan sebelum acara benar-benar selesai."

Mingyu kembali tertawa hambar, lalu berbicara sendiri. "Kau pasti marah karna tingkahku ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Matanya menyipit, pandangannya buram. Namun Mingyu tidak menangis.

Mingyu tidak lagi menangis, ia sudah lelah karna terlalu sering menangis tujuh tahun terakhir. Mingyu bahkan kini sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk marah, ia serasa mayat hidup. Tidak memiliki emosi lagi di dalam tubuhnya karna ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal-hal konyol yang hanya merugikan orang lain.

Tujuh tahun ada delapan puluh empat bulan, delapan puluh empat bulan memiliki dua ribu lima ratus lima puluh lima hari, Mingyu bahkan tidak dapat menghitung jumlah ribuan hari itu.

Ia tersenyum getir saat menyadari jika sudah selama itu ia merasakan hal seperti ini, saat hari itu─hari kematian Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah memiliki firasat, seolah ada sesuatu di tubuhnya yang melebur hilang bersama udara.

"Dia gadis yang baik, dan juga cantik. Aku beruntung mendapatkannya." Padangan Mingyu menerawang. Mingyu tidak yakin ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang. Tapi ia masih memandang foto tersebut.

"Hyung, disana enak tidak? Kau sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi kan? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau menghadiri pertunanganku tadi?" Suara Mingyu bergetar, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung, aku... rindu sekali padamu." Matanya menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata Wonwoo yang berada di foto itu. "Tapi aku senang karna kau tidak merasa kesakitan lagi."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku ingin sekali memiliki tiga anak. Seperti yang kau katakan. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, yang perempuan akan menjadi anak terkecil. Agar kedua kakaknya dapat melindunginya." Mingyu menatap sendu kertas foto itu.

"Lalu anak laki-laki pertamaku akan kuberi nama Wonwoo. Agar nanti namanya menjadi Kim Wonwoo, sama seperti namamu jika menikah denganku."

Mingyu mempertanyakan ketersediaan air mata di dalam kelopak matanya, sepertinya memang sudah benar-benar habis. Karna ia benar-benar tidak menangis saat ini. Mingyu merasa dirinya hebat.

Namun rasanya ada sesuatu lebih menyakitkan yang ingin Mingyu keluarkan selain dengan cara menangis, ia bukan lelaki lembek─yang terpuruk tak memiliki kehidupan lagi. Ia masih berinteraksi dengan lingkungannya, dan ia menjalani hidup sebagai satu dari miliaran manusia biasa yang hidup di bumi.

Kepalanya mendongkak menatap langit, langit malam itu bertabur ribuan bintang, matanya sedikit pusing karna melihat hamparan bintang yang begitu banyak.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, hyung. Tapi... setidaknya aku akan hidup bahagia dengan seseorang, seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya."

Seseorang yang menerima Kim Mingyu yang masih mencintai Jeon Wonwoo sampai kapanpun.

"Aku... benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya. Apa kau yang memberikannya kepadaku, hyung?" Kedua matanya masih menatap langit malam begitu lekat, merasakan udara dingin yang semakin lama semakin brutal berhembus. Matanya terpejam sekilas.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Ada suara seseorang, Mingyu membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara.

Itu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Kau kemana saja?! Kenapa menghilang begitu saja." Ada getaran panik dalam suara Jeonghan. Seungcheol di sebelahnya menghela nafas pendek-pendek, mungkin mereka berdua habis berlari maraton.

"Aku tidak mungkin bunuh diri, hyung. Tenang saja." Mingyu bergurau, matanya menyipit karna tertawa, tapi gurauannya benar-benar tidak lucu bagi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ayo, kembali ke pesta. Kau harus melakukan upacara penutupan." Jeonghan berujar.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Ada hal seperti itu dalam acara pertunangan," Mingyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, sebagian terkejut.

Seungcheol meninggikan suaranya. "Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau menyepelekan hal seperti ini?!"

"Aku bercanda, hyung. Tadi aku terlalu lelah, tersenyum berlebihan tidak baik untuk otot wajah. Nanti kulit sekitar mataku berkeriput, lagi." Mingyu menjawab, enteng.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. Mereka melihat apa yang sedang Mingyu pegang saat ini, ada seseorang yang begitu mereka kenal di dalam foto itu, dan mereka tidak akan dengan ceroboh mengucapkan nama yang entah kenapa kini terdengar begitu tabu untuk diucapkan.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali. Apakah calon istri ku masih terlihat sempurna disana?" Mingyu merapihkan kembali penampilannya sebelum ia berdiri.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah, kalian memang benar-benar aneh, saat kuajak berbicara. Kalian malah diam."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita kembali!" Seolah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jeonghan menarik tangan Mingyu, tangannya menyentuh jam tangan mahal yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan Mingyu, ada rasa dingin yang menyergapi Jeonghan saat menyentuh benda logam itu langsung menggunakan kulit.

"Iya, iya. Jangan menarik-narik tanganku begitu!" Mingyu dengan sigap menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku, masih merindukanmu hyung. Sampai sekarang." Mingyu memandangi foto lusuh tersebut, masih tidak bergeming dari tempat ia berpijak saat ini. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Mingyu, cepatlah!"

Mingyu membalas teriakan Jeonghan seperti Jeonghan merupakan ibunya sendiri. Entah kenapa lelaki cantik berambut panjang itu bisa seagresif itu dalam berkata-kata. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menelusuri jalanan sepi. Menuju ke suatu tempat.

Ke pesta pertunangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan aku yang bikin Wonu terlalu menyedihkan disini... Tapi rasanya aku mau buat cerita yang Mingyu tersakiti juga /ditabok/

Kalo aku boleh jujur, ini fic terumit yang pernah aku tulis. Aku rasa penggunaan bahasa yang ada disini naik satu tingkat dibanding fic fic ku yang lainnya. Jangan bilang aku alay, karna aku emang gak terbiasa nulis pake bahasa kayak gini, dan rasanya fic ini emang begitu alay, ugh. Yaudahlah ya.

Semoga ada feelnya, aku gak yakin fic ini ngefeel ato enggak. Tapi genre angst itu terlalu menguras pikiran, hati dan waktu. Bingung deh sama yang jago nulis angst, mereka makan apasih. /nangis pelangi/.

Btw, Drunken truth itu lagu yang hiphop unit nyanyiin pas karaoke di anniv mereka, cuman wonu yang nyanyi sih, sisanya backing vocal (?)

Review bener-bener aku tunggu. Aku menghargai semua review yang ada :)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
